Caught In Deep Ice
by x.twilight.is.love.x
Summary: A sweet story between the sly, devilish, Draco Malfoy, and the smart, levelheaded, Hermione Granger. What happens when these two become Heads at Hogwarts and have to share a dorm? HR&DM [Rated M for lemon in later chapters]


(((((No this story is not technically based off the book series. It's was not my prediction for the 7th book. And no, this won't have anything from book six in here. At least not that I know of right now.)))))

Part 1

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts, as Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down for the start of the year feast. It was great to finally be back at Hogwarts, after their long summer. It was going to be their last year at Hogwarts together, and they were going to try spend every moment of their spare time with each other as possible.

Over the summer, Ron finally had gotten the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, and they've been together since then. Harry eyed them holding hands, feeling a little lonely.

Once the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's speech had past, Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione.

"Miss Granger," she said in a pleased tone.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione replied, looking up from her plate, a bit confused on why Professor McGonagall would want to speak to her now.

"I am pleased to inform you that you have made the position of Head Girl this year."

Hermione squealed with glee. "Oh my gosh! Thanks so much, Professor!"

"Congrats, 'Mione!" Ron called out to her.

"Yeah, Congrats," Harry said, "you deserve it."

Hermione beamed at them and then turned to look back up at Professor McGonagall.

"I will need you to talk to me after the feast, so that I can talk to you about your rooming arrangements."

"What?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione shot him a look. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Oh. You will be rooming with the head boy during your stay here at Hogwarts." McGonagall replied.

"A-and who might that be?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Why, Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, a bit worried by what her reaction would be.

Hermione gasped. "What?!"

"Professor!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

Harry looked up at McGonagall. "There must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake, Potter. It was set in stone since Hermione's first year here."

He looked at Hermione to see how she was taking this. A strange look was plastered on her face, mixed with confusion and something else. Possibly, disgust?

"What do you mean by 'set in stone', Professor?" Hermione finally asked, speaking quietly.

"Not now. We'll talk more about this later, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, turning from them and walking back up to the teacher's table to take her normal seat on the right side of the headmaster.

"Shit!" Ron muttered under his breath, when he was sure McGonagall was out of earshot.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look, obviously about Ron's reaction.

Harry spoke first. "Hermione is strong, Ron. She can handle this." He quickly shot a look at Hermione. She nodded at him.

Giving Ron a hug and a peck on the cheek, she whispered to him, "Don't worry. Harry's right. I'll be fine."

* * *

After dinner, Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, and quickly went to go find Professor McGonagall.

Just as she found her, she ran straight into the one who she dreaded the most at that moment -- Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" he hissed at her.

"You watch it, Ferret!" Hermione hissed back. How was she suppose to deal with this guy the entire year? She shrugged it off and continued towards McGonagall.

As they approached her, she told them to follow her to the headmaster's office.

"The headmaster?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Of course, Miss Granger."

Malfoy smirked at Hermione. How could she be so stupid?

* * *

Once in the headmaster's office, Hermione and Draco were told to take a seat.

Just as they sat down, Professor Dumbledore came sweeping into the room. "Let's make this fast," he said.

They looked at Professor McGonagall, wondering what was going on with the Headmaster but she just nodded back in response.

Dumbledore continued, "This year, we have chosen you two to be the Head Boy and Girl of your houses. You have both made exceptional grades and we both think you can handle the responsibility."

Hermione couldn't help but snort at the idea. Malfoy, responsible

Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, which shut her up almost immediately.

"Now, we have created your dorm next to the South Tower. You will each have your own rooms, but will be sharing the dorm for privacy. No one should know the password to your dorm except you two." Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Um, pardon me, Headmaster. But what's the password?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes of course. Why that will be chosen between you and Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, Professor McGonagall will show you to your dorm. Your luggage has been brought to your rooms already, so don't worry. Have a good night."

"'Night, Professor," they all replied, slowly getting up and leaving his office.

"Now, the two of you have to decide a password." McGonagall said, as they walked down the corridors towards their dorm in the South Tower. "And I will send you an owl when we have to talk to you about your duties."

"Right, Professor." They both nodded.

McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of a majestic scene of a lake, with the moon shining down on it. "Now, here we are. Decided on your password and I will see you two in classes on Friday."

"'Night, Professor." Hermione called out, as Professor McGonagall left them standing in front of the portrait to their dorm.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Okay, well she said we have to decide on a password."

"How about Mudblood. That should be easy enough for you to remember!" Draco said, with a laugh.

"How about something like...Turtle Wallop." she said, after a moment of thinking.

"Turtle Wallop?" Malfoy asked, as the portrait opened.

"Yes. I guess that's our new password. Don't forget it now." she said, walking into their dorm, ignoring his glare.

The dorm was beautiful. On one side it was green and silver and on the other it was gold and red.

"Woah." Hermione said, breathless at the very sight.

"Get real, Granger. You act as if you've never seen anything like this." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione glared at him.

"I guess I will be turning in for the night." he said, turning on his heels and leaving Hermione standing there staring at him.


End file.
